


Poor Baby

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon is feeling sorry for himself. (07/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Challenge: Archerâ€”Mollycoddleâ€”snow.  


* * *

Jon looked out of the lodge's window, staring at the heavy snow coming down. He shifted restlessly in the overstuffed chair; the only sound in the room the merry crackling of the fire.

Sighing, his eyes moved from the view outside to his leg, propped up on an ottoman, mummified in a splint. The second day here he had wrenched his knee, and he couldn't even claim it as a sports injury. No, the captain of the famed starship Enterprise had slipped on a patch of ice walking back from the sauna.

"Feeling any better?"

Jon glanced up as Hoshi walked into their room, carrying a tray. She placed it on the floor in front of the fire, then came over and rested the back of her hand across his forehead. "I'm fine," he replied, rather petulantly, but he didn't care. He was tired of being stuck inside while everyone else was outside having fun.

"Come on." Placing an arm around his waist, Hoshi struggled to lift Jon to one foot and guided him to the giant fur rug in front of the fireplace. When she had first seen the shaggy brown thing Hoshi had laughed, then immediately blushed as the possibilities occurred to her.

She eased him down, bringing the ottoman over for him to lean against. Picking a rather large mug up off the tray, she handed to Jon. "Drink up."

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously, peering at the dark contents.

"Mulled wine."

"Mulled wine?" Jon looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Just drink it."

Taking a cautious sip, he thought a moment, then took another. "It's ok." He took a third, larger than the others. "Warm."

Smiling, Hoshi speared a few marshmallows on a long skewer and held them over the flames. Soon they were a toasty brown and she let them cool slightly before pulling one off and looking at Jon.

"Open up." She slid the gooey mass into his mouth.

"I know what you're trying to do," he mumbled.

"What?" Hoshi turned back to the marshmallows, eating one herself.

"You're trying to make me feel better."

"Are you complaining? Because if you are I can leave." She gave him 'that' look.

Jon looked at Hoshi, her black hair spilling over her shoulders, the firelight giving her skin a warm glow. His eyes dropped lower, noticing for the first time the short sleep shirt she was wearing, an incredible expanse of her smooth thighs showing below the green silk.

"No," he managed to get out, meeting her gaze. Hoshi's eyes were liquid pools, and he was drowning in them. "Stay."

She smiled gently at Jon and continued to feed him more marshmallows, while Jon continued to down more wine. He began to suck on her fingers licking the melted sugar off them.

Slowly, even though he knew she wouldn't object, Jon began to unbutton her shirt, slipping it off her shoulders, turning it into a green pool around her hips. He stared at her body, the faint light from the fire highlighting some areas, sending others into shadows.

His hand came out to cup a breast, his thumb caressing the nipple, already a hard nub. Leaning forward Jon kissed Hoshi, his tongue tasting the wine she had been drinking. Her hands came up, pulling off the shirt he wore, fingertips running through the hair on his chest. Gently she eased off his shorts, trying not to jar his leg.

Settling between his knees, Hoshi looked at Jon a moment before bending down and taking his erection into her mouth.

Jon took her hair into his hands moving it off her back, letting fall over her shoulder. He watched as his length disappeared into her, then came sliding back out. His gaze shifted to the play of muscles in her shoulders, then to her narrow waist and the sweet flare of her hips and rounded bottom. He remembered the last time they made love, his fingers digging into those hips, his cock pushing into her depths.

Coming back to the present he continued to watch as Hoshi devoured him, her eyes closed in pleasure. She would tease the head, sucking on it lightly, then take him all in, holding it in the warmth of her mouth as her tongue danced over its length.

"I need to touch you." His voice sounded hoarse, even to him; Hoshi looked up and smiled, then shifted so she was draped over his good leg, never letting go of his erection.

Jon reached out and pulled at a nipple before his hand went lower, dipping between her thighs. She parted them for him and he found her clitoris, swollen and hard with desire. Hoshi moaned and her hips jerked slightly as he toyed with the nub, slipping two fingers into her core. "God you're wet, Hoshi." He pulled his fingers out, rubbing them over her clit before sucking on them. "You taste so good."

Hoshi smiled as she got up from the floor, standing over Jon's waist. She leaned forward, on knee coming to rest on the ottoman behind his head. Not needing any encouragement, Jon placed his hands on Hoshi's bottom and drew her to him. His tongue came out to part her folds, drinking her in.

Her hands threaded through his hair as his mouth latched onto her clit, pulling him closer to her as her orgasm began to build. "More, Jon, more..." Hoshi rode him, trying to get him deeper inside her. Suddenly she stiffened, coming hard, Jon taking all she gave him. She would have fallen except for his hands holding her up; slowly he eased her down so she was sitting on his lap.

"Where is he?" A dazed Hoshi reached under her, searching for Jon's erection. Finding it she lifted herself up slightly then sank down on him with a blissful sigh.

Jon groaned as he entered her, his eyes locked on her face. He never tired of the look Hoshi got when he was inside her, she was only more beautiful when she came. Slowly she began to move, rocking back and forth, his hand still on her hips, he helped her along, pushing his hips up to get deeper in her.

Bending his head he lifted a breast, taking the nipple into his mouth. He suckled lightly, rolling the nub between his teeth. Hoshi began to move faster, grinding her clit against him. Jon could feel his release coming, he sat forward, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head between her breasts.

"Jon..."

"Hoshi..."

Lifting his head Hoshi kissed him as they exploded together, bodies shaking with the intensity. Jon's cock continued to jerk inside her as she spasmed around him. He could feel the semen running out of her, pooling at the base of his cock.

They broke off the kiss, staring at each other.

"You spoil me," he said.

"Yes," she agreed.


End file.
